thedarknessbeckonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Digital World War
The Third Digital World War was an event that took place all over the Digital World and the Human World pitting the Gennai Army against the Hell Forces. The War took place after the Hellish Conquests and began with the formation of a small army created by Gennai and Leomon. Upon return of the Digidestined after their victory in the war, the Digidestined Civil War began. Ken Ichijouji and Taichi Kamiya went on to become central figures of the Gennai Army leading them to worldwide fame. Beginnings The War may have began with the attack of Beelzemon in the events of The Light Shine and possibly even during the attack of the Daemon Corps. Most Digimon believe the war began with the Hellish Conquests led by the Seven Great Demon Lords minus Beelzemon who was defeated in the Beelzemon Crisis. After the Demon Lords had taken roughly 30 percent of the Digital World, Gennai and Leomon raised an army in resistance. Kari Crisis Upon hearing that Daemon had begun an invasion of the human world through Hikari Kamiya, Gennai used the little power he had to get help from the Japanese Digidestined. Unfortunately, Gennai was only able to get help from Ken Ichijouji, Miyako Inoue, Iori Hida, Michael Washington, and Willis Thompson. Fall of Gennai's House Gennai appointed Ken to plan a defense of Gennai's House, the last free stronghold in the Digital World. Ken, having no experience, botched the defense and the Hell Forces ended up destroying Gennai's House, forceing the Gennai Army into retreat. Near mutiny Upon retreat by sea, many of the aquatic Digimon planned to overthrow Ken and replace him with Michael, who had planned a successful escape that saved nearly the entre army. Upon hearing the rhetoric, Michael reaffirmed his faith in Ken and promised that he had no connection with such discussion. Despite some Digimon planning to overthrow him, Ken was able to plan a second attack on the Hell Forces. The Six Front War Ken decided to break the Army into six divisions and to attack each of the Demon Lords to prevent them from helping each other. With that, Ken planned Operation Moring Glory, Operation Tidal Wave, Operation Song Bird, Operation Shadow Man, Operation Charging Bull, and Operation Air Bourne. Most of the operations went successfully except for Morning Glory and Song Bird. After Daemon was defeated by Takeru Takaishi, every division eventually joined together at the base of Hell Hill to defeat Lucemon. Outcomes After Lucemon was defeated the war ended and the Digital World was freed. Of course, a some members of the Gennai Army attempted to continue the army during peacetime, creating the Continuity Gennai Army. Eventually, a small skirmish took place many years after the war. Also, Lillithmon was able to plant the seeds for Diaboromon's return in Diaboromon's Strikes Back. Lucemon was in the works of revealing a secret weapon which he was unable to control. He found the weapon during the Demon Lord's jailing underground. Lucemon was unable to make the weapon specify an enemy because the weapon destroys all Digimon. The weapon was never revealed to the Digidestined and remained underground. In turn, Lucemon effectively created the D-Reaper.